


The Ties That Bind Us

by safarikalamari



Series: Consentacles [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Breeding Kink, Canon Universe, Consensual Non-Consent, Don't Like Don't Read, Double Penetration, Eldritch, Face-Fucking, M/M, Nipple Play, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape Roleplay, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safarikalamari/pseuds/safarikalamari
Summary: Geralt should've been more careful
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Consentacles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868677
Comments: 15
Kudos: 315





	The Ties That Bind Us

The only sounds in the forest are leaves crunching underfoot, a witcher stalking his prey with his sword drawn. This monster has been terrorizing a village for weeks on end and Geralt has needed an easy job like this one.

The monster lumbers around in a clearing, oblivious to the trees around it as it digs at the ground. It’s the perfect distraction and Geralt takes his chance, immobilizing the monster with a swipe at its leg. The monster comes crashing down, allowing Geralt to stab it through the head and making this yet another quick, clean kill.

With the monster slain, Geralt inhales sharply and takes a step back. Blood drips from his sword, but as Geralt goes to clean it off, a low chuckle catches his ear. 

“Well, what have we here?” the voice drips with saccharine deceit. 

Whipping around, Geralt brandishes his sword, snarling at whatever has snuck up on him. 

“Oh, come now,” the creature purrs. “I’m not here to hurt you.”

“Like hell you aren’t,” Geralt snarls back and wraps two hands tight around the hilt of his weapon. 

The creature before him is unlike anything Geralt has ever seen before. Black tendrils twist and curl from behind their naked form, so human-like but hiding something sinister underneath. Their smile is cruelly painted on their face and it sends a shiver down Geralt’s spine. 

A tendril comes shooting forward and Geralt swipes at it, but the tendril is faster, wrapping around his arms. Geralt fights, pulls, only to be wrapped up in more tendrils, forcing him to drop his sword. His body is engulfed, wiggling appendages wrapped around his legs, the ones on his arms forcing them above his head. 

Despite how much Geralt twists and bucks, his strength is nothing compared to the dozens of tendrils wrapped around his body. 

“Aren’t you a pretty sight,” the creature cooes, stepping closer as Geralt becomes suspended in the air. 

Before Geralt can hurl insults or spit in their face, two tendrils fill Geralt’s mouth, shoving in until Geralt starts to gag. 

“I’m sure you have plenty to say, Master Witcher, but I’d like your silence for now.”

The creature runs a hand down Geralt’s face, taking Geralt’s chin in one hand and forcing him to look into striking blue eyes. They pierce his soul, making Geralt feel something akin to fear for the first time in years. 

“Just relax.”

That is easier said than done. No matter how the tendrils move, Geralt tries to knock them off, tries to stop whatever is to happen next. The tendrils in his mouth shove in and out, while several tips wiggle under Geralt’s shirt. When his nipples are flicked, Geralt shivers, gritting down any noise that is about to burst from him. The tendrils in his mouth retreat and Geralt heaves, his skin beginning to burn. 

“Let me hear you,” the creature’s fingers dance across Geralt’s cheeks. 

“Fuck off,” Geralt rasps and turns his head away. 

The creature only gives a small hum of amusement before taking a step back. Then, Geralt freezes as the tendrils rip at his clothes, tightening their grips on him until he is left in nothing but shreds. 

“Oh, this will be fun,” the creature grins.

They reach out, trailing a hand down Geralt’s stomach, eyes wide and hungry with lust. Geralt grits his teeth as he closes his eyes, confusion swarming in his mind. He could just imagine this is all a dream. That is, until the tendrils are closing in on him again. One wraps itself around his already half-hard cock, pumping slow and meticulous as other tendrils return to his nipples. 

Geralt writhes around, a heavy breath leaving him as his body betrays him. He is supposed to be stronger than this. He’s slayed dozens of monsters and yet this one has torn Geralt down from his pedestal. 

When a tendril weaves down his back and circles around the rim of his hole, Geralt stiffens. He can handle the shame of everything else, but this is almost too much. 

“Just enjoy yourself,” the creature soothes as they squeeze Geralt’s thighs. 

Geralt thinks to tell them off, but whatever words he had are interrupted as the tendril slides deliciously up his cock, while his nipples are pinched. Geralt lets his head fall back, mouth dropping open as a shock of pleasure runs through his body. 

“There we are,” the creature grins. 

With strong hands, they grip Geralt’s hips, letting the tendril prod at his hole. Despite the multiple sensations of pleasure, Geralt still cannot not relax and he bucks against the tendrils. 

“Geralt?” 

The sound of his name grounds him and Geralt shakes his head apologetically. “I think I need your tongue first.”

There is a small smile, the creature momentarily transforming into the man Geralt loves before the face twists back into something terrifying. 

Geralt swallows as the tendrils position him until his ass is in the creature’s face. Nails dig into his skin and Geralt hisses, but his head drops the moment he feels a wet pressure against his hole. 

He can practically feel the creature’s smile on his skin before another tantalizing lick pulls a low groan from Geralt. 

“Finally using your voice,” the creature teases and Geralt snaps his jaw shut. 

However, he can’t keep his facade for long as his hole begins to stretch with the creature’s greedy licks and soft intrusion. Before long, Geralt is wanting, needing more despite how his mind protests. He shouldn’t be submissive like this, letting a foul monster use his body in unspeakable ways. 

Then, there is the gentle push of a tendril, slick and smooth. Geralt stops fighting and he embraces the slight burn. As the tendril works him open, it curls inside of him and Geralt shudders as it brushes against his prostate. The tendril around his cock has now wrapped firmly around the base, keeping Geralt’s orgasm at bay. It’s torture, but Geralt can’t help the part of himself that doesn’t mind so much.

“You certainly liked that,” the creature pokes, spreading Geralt’s cheeks open more. 

Geralt is too tired to fight back and he allows a tendril to wiggle into his mouth, sucking tentatively. The creature chuckles under their breath, another tendril joining the one already in Geralt’s ass. Geralt chokes around the tendril in his mouth, his hole trying to accommodate the double penetration.

“All lovely and stretched, you’re quite the sight.”

Geralt feels hot shame wash over him and he almost finds the strength to fight again. That is until the tendrils in his ass pull out, leaving him slick and his hole fluttering. The creature’s cock–akin to a human’s–shoves into him and Geralt is pleading. He just wants to come, but he knows he will be made to suffer before that happens. 

The creature proceeds to fuck Geralt at a slow, rough pace, dragging their cock out before slamming back into him. Geralt’s moans grow louder, his prostate hit with every shove. 

“I’ll fill you with my cum,” the creature licks up Geralt’s neck. “Perhaps even make you carry my young for a while, hm?”

Geralt jerks his head away from the tendril in his mouth, a haggard breath leaving him. “No, please,” Geralt begs. 

He’ll take anything, anything but that. He doesn’t need the creature marking him any more than they already have. 

With a bite to Geralt’s shoulder, the creature spills inside him, warm liquid filling Geralt until it is dripping out of his hole. A strangled gasp leaves Geralt and he tries to bury his face in his arm. 

“No,” the creature pulls his head away, forcing him to look at his cock standing proud and red. “You’ll watch yourself succumb to this.”

Geralt grimaces, his head spinning as the tendril on his cock releases itself from the base. It strokes Geralt with increasing speed and with the softening cock of the creature still inside him, Geralt comes harshly with a shout, his cum coating his stomach and chest. 

As Geralt catches his breath, the creature slips out of him and the tendrils’ grips loosen. They settle around him like a nest and Geralt curls into the familiar comfort. 

“Alright, my love?” the creature’s expression becomes caring and Geralt can see Jaskier return in every feature.

Jaskier runs a hand through Geralt’s hair as Geralt manages a weak nod. A few tendrils caress his skin, massage some of the sore muscles while Geralt lets his eyes drift shut. He can sense movement, that Jaskier is carrying him elsewhere and he prepares himself as cool water rushes over his body. Jaskier and his tendrils clean Geralt off, remove the shreds of clothing from his body as Jaskier hums a sweet song just barely heard over the running river. 

Geralt reaches out for Jaskier and a hand curls into his own, their fingers tangling together. 

“Perhaps next time, you should be the one caught off guard,” Geralt’s mouth quirks and his heart beats a little faster when Jaskier laughs under his breath. 

“I certainly wouldn’t mind being hunted down.”

Jaskier’s voice is teasing, dangerous, and Geralt can feel himself fall in love with this man all over again. Wrapped in the tendrils, Geralt lets sleep finally overtake him, content with knowing he is safe in Jaskier’s hold.


End file.
